1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a disc clamp and a spindle motor having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a spindle motor is widely used to rotate a disc at an ultra high speed in an optical disc drive (ODD) and a hard disc drive.
The spindle motor includes a stator having a core wound with a coil, a rotational axis that rotates with respect to the stator, a yoke arranged at the rotational axis and a rotor having a magnet arranged at the yoke. Further, the rotational axis has a disc clamp fixed thereto, the clamp inhibiting the disc from being detached from the rotational axis that rotates at a high speed. The disc clamp includes a balancer that makes a rotational center of the disc identical to that of a rotational axis.
A balancer of a general spindle motor is manufactured of a thin plastic material having elasticity in order that the disc is not inserted into the balancer and not extracted from it with ease.
However, a balancer of the spindle known in the art has a problem that the balancer is broken or damaged as the disc is repeatedly inserted into and extracted from it.